Different kinds of soundabsorbing elements are known in the technical field. Damping materials that are mounted in the ceiling often consist of a perforated plate with a soundabsorbing material in the form of absorbing felt or some other fiberbased material, placed on the backside of the plate. These plates are placed at a certain distance from the actual ceiling. This, and the fact that the soundabsorbing material itself requires space means that the available height in the room is reduced. Other types of acoustical tiles made of fibres, glassfibers or asbestos have disadvantages mainly during installation but, also during removal as handling them is health-hazardous. Foamed plastics are also used as absorbing elements. These materials have the obvious drawback that they are flammable. Plastic foams often have a short life following which they fall apart.